1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a toy design that allows a user to build posable toy figures from rigid structural pieces referred to as “bones” that can be connected to other bones by either movable or rigid joints. These joints are formed by connecting structures on at least one end of each bone that can both be connected to a marble or other similar spherical or spheroidal workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,070 to Liu, has an issue date of Aug. 13, 1996. The patent discloses planar blocks with edge apertures and hinged connectors. The planar blocks can fit into each other by locking one side to the other side. The blocks can also snap onto each other front/back as well.